A riding crop is a type of whip used in horseback riding to supplement or amplify other cues communicated to a horse by a rider. Riding crops usually consist of a rod, typically about 60 to 70 millimeters in length, with a grip or handle fixed at one end, and a clapper, comprising a pair of overlapping leather tongues, fixed at the other end. The rod is typically comprised of fiberglass reinforced composite material to provide appropriate strength, durability and flexibility. The leather tongues strike against each other, making a clapping noise, when properly struck against the horse's rear section. In general, it is the clapping sound that cues or stimulates the horse to respond as commanded rather than the force of the strike. A typical riding crop is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,670. U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,391 describes a combined riding crop and longeing whip.
There are certain disadvantages associated with the use of known riding crops. Because it is difficult to grip both reins and the typical riding crop simultaneously for an extended period of time, riders often stow the crop in their boot, a pocket or other location until it is needed. However, this results in a delay between the time the crop is needed and the time it is in hand and ready for use. Further, there is a significant risk that the crop will be dropped as it is being retrieved. As another alternative to constantly gripping the crop during horseback riding or stowing it when it is not needed, the rider could allow the crop to dangle from a strap looped around the rider's wrist. However, a crop dangling from a strap looped around a wrist of a rider tends to flop or whip around, often violently, during aggressive riding. This can be annoying, distracting and even dangerous.